cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Frae-Voerman
Summary The Frae Voermen, Voermen, Voerer, or Drovers, are a semi-nomadic people of the Castylfrae (Free Castles). They are the providers of most of the meat and beasts of labor to the greater Free Castles nation. These livestock drivers were once a nomadic tribe. Most of their land is wide-open grassland, bad lands, desert and broken hills, without much more than the occasional palisade or yurt to mark the presence of civilization. However, the Voermen know and have allocated every inch of their territory. Interlopers are soon marked, and watched or driven out of Voermen land. In times of war, these cattlemen can drive all of their animals into Gwarthaig Giat (Cattle Gate): a deep, sheltered valley with natural springs and forage for thousands of oxen, as well as a gatehouse and barracks suitable for holding hundreds of men, The Voermen differ from their fellow countrymen in that, although they were once subjects of the old kingdom, their land never was conquered--and never housed a ruling aristocracy. The Voerman remain the most strongly independent group of the Castylsfrae, having little interest in paying tax or service to the greater whole. In fact, most Voer serve their 4 and 1 year of service maintaining the Great Ruut (pronounced Route... or Rut depending on its condition) the one road that connects the Castylsfrae interior to the coasts. Society The Voermen are highly clannish, patriarchal. with men and women deeply segregated. There is no marriage among them; and only sons may inherit livestock or grazing rights. Instead Voermen take "toll-wives," or "rent-wives", on the outskirts of Voerman land, who will bear them sons for payment. The women, often widows, or unmarried daughters from other parts of the Castylfrae are given homes and status for raising Voerman children. They raise sons to the age of 9. From then on, the boys are taken by their fathers to begin training as cattle herders. Daughters are kept by the wives as their own; and are paid a birth-dowry of one head of cattle by the Voerman father. Most toll-wives gladly raise their daughters. Rarely, daughters are sold or abandoned (a practice forbidden in the Free Castles). These Frauhaus, or Wife-Camps, work collectively to provide the Voermen with rope, tools, clothing, and other finished goods. Most live comfortable lives, allowing their daughters to gather wealth, dowries, even learn to read--giving them a choice to make their fortune outside of Voermen land. Wealthier Voermen may take dozens of rent-wives, gaining enough manpower in sons to watch over their herds. In practice, Voermen often work together as brothers, combining their heirs and cattle. Some also become husbands to one another. Voermen also occasionally adopt boys from outside of their lands. Herding The Voerer raise the Norden Ox. Hundreds of thousands of these shaggy beasts roam the northern plains. Noted for their squared horns and shaggy coats, the Norden Oxen are one of the few domesticated animals who can survive on the poor grasses and sharp thorns of the northern plains, while weathering the harsh climate. They are comparatively docile to other beasts, having few natural predators. What the Norden Oxen have in endurance, they lack in intelligence. They scatter easily; and a herd can quickly be lost in the hundreds of valleys of the Voerer Plains ("Norden-smart," is a common insult among the herders). These herds are moved over 1,500 miles from summer to winter grazing lands by the Voerer. They ride stout ponies, almost as tough as the oxen. For with every herd comes about 50 riders, along with a baggage train of the legendary ruut-carts: massive, wooden six-wheeled carts. Ruut-Carts Sometimes called Voer-castles, ruut-carts are up to twenty feet long, some reaching two stories in height. They hold their owner, his equipment, weapons, food, treasure, sometimes wife and children--whatever the Voerman holds most dear. With six wheels (rarely eight) these carts can bend and rise over the harsh, rolling landscape. Their wheels are incredibly sturdy, shod with shards of petrified wood; and very wide to keep from sinking in mud or loose soil. The best ruut-cart axles are also made from the same stone-wood. For this, ruut-carts are known never to completely break down. Because of their weight, these vehicles are slow, requiring at least ten oxen to pull. However, they are not defenseless. Each cart has its own weapons. Most have a least one ballista; others, banks of repeating crossbows. Still others have rigged catapults. These are used to dissuade bandits, orkik invaders, and drive off plains lions. The origin of the ruut-cart is unknown. Some legends attribute the first models as gifts from the dwarves. Horn-Carving Voermen do not brand their oxen. Cutting the matted hair of a Norden Ox is quite arduous. The skin beneath is delicate and easily infected. Instead, mature oxen have their horns carved. All oxen, male and female, have robust horns, extending as much as three feet from the head. The carving is quite complex, unique to each Voerman clan. The best artisans can carve the horn in such a way that it will whistle or thrum as the oxen walk; with each side carrying a slightly different tune. A skilled listener can tell when a large herd of oxen are turning left or right, depending on the sound that carries over the plain. Warfare Voermen are no stranger to war. They constantly feud among themselves, shedding blood over decades-old grudges. Their worst foes continue to be Hvalmorder orks, as well as the occasional band of wild elves. The Voermen wield long hooked spears to tend to the stubborn oxen; and carry that skill over into combat. They are also use rope and bolos. Most Voermen arm themselves with a secondary weapon: a pick or war hammer; as well as a very nasty looking hooked dagger, called a gelding knife. Most Voermen also carry a kit of hide armor, one for each man in his hire (stored in the ruut-cart). Individual Voermen prefer to fight hand-to-hand; unarmed if possible. In groups, Voermen fight as light cavalry using javelins at range, then closing with spears. Ruut-carts serve as mobile castles, delivering ballista and crossbow bolts. The largest army the Voermen has fielded numbered 25 ruut-carts and 2,000 soldiers. Location The Voermen span a crescent-shaped swathe of land in northern Pintara, terrain that is largely unsuitable for farming. The land is dry, poorly watered, and subject to high winds and intense temperature swings. Their territory borders the Hvalmorder orks in the west, the Fraecastyl coast cities to the north, the Frae Forje dwarves to the south, and the Weald of the Fey Siden to the southeast. Estimated Numbers At last census, the Voermen number 50,400 souls. 40,000 are men; the remaining 10,000 women are technically neither Voermen or citizens of other Castle lands Another 400 are marked as residents, but of unknown heritage Known Towns Gwarthaig Giat This is the only known permanent settlement of the Voermen. It is a hidden system of carved valleys, that cut and turn at perfect angles, extending over 20 miles. Permanent residents only number in the hundreds. However, the Gwarthaig Giat, can hold most of the herds of the Voermen in emergencies. Allies The Voermen have the support and mutual defense of all of the Frae Castyls. Foes The Hvalmorder Orks are a constant threat to Voermen herds. The Voermen also fight wild elves in the east. Characters Drover Kraal, Son of Ravv, of the Ravv Herd Drover Kraal is the elected head of the Voermen. Because he has the most sons, Kraal can afford to take time travel to congresses of the Frae Castyls. Kraal is a stout man, ruddy, but still strong for a man of 60 years. He wears his hair long and braided in the Voerman tradition. Whistlehead Thed, Gnomic Coot (Cook) Whistlehead Thed is a grizzled gnomic cook, who lives by himself in the high southern plains. He earned his nickname after an arrow pierced his sinuses. Although his eye was saved, Whistlehead ended up with an open scar that tweets and whistles every time he speaks. Whistlehead has been a trail cook for decades, happy with his lot, tending his giant bean still. Magada, First-Wife of Southdown Hollow Magada is the mayoress of a frauhaus village in the far west of Voermen land. Past child-bearing age, Magada now runs a tavern. She also lets out a few rooms for travelers. Magada knows the comings and goings of the Voermen, movements of the Hvalr Ork raiders, as well as hidden water holes, ruins, and possible locations of the Treasure of the Fallen Five. Comments "Quaint tongue they have, a curious one. The Vroer swap their "K"s for "T"s :"book" becomes "boot;" "cook" becomes "coot."" --Maethen, Scribe of the Frae Scriptae "How they keep those cattle fed and fattened through those terrible winters, remains a mystery. Some speak of gnomes in the wilderness, with bean pots as high as 30 feet, dispensing nourishing stews in the dead month, suitable for beast and man. Such talk is nonsense." --Dethesedra of Oeldvale, Importer, Immigrant to the Free Castles "Outlanders, they lootk for roads. Voermen lootk for oxen trails." --Drover Blakke, Son of Blaiss, of the Great Blaiss Herd Castylfrae Category:Provinces and Lesser States